


Paging Dr Turing

by TMCL_247



Series: Shoot family stories [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: A snap shot sneak peek into the future of Gen, Shaw and Root....This story is apart of the POI - Next Gen collection.





	

 

 

“Dr Turing! Come quick, you're needed!” Panics a nurse as she comes scurrying up.

  
Seeing the urgency, she follows the nurse quickly to the surgical theatre.

 

 

 

“Turing, where have you been?! Scrub in quickly please!” As the surgeon confirms urgently, half glancing up and then quickly focusing all his attention back on the patient.

 

 

Nodding, she does as she's bid and joins the surgery team already in the theatre. It would be several hours later before they successfully complete the operation. After removing her tainted surgical apron and scrubbing down, Gen pushes out the double doors and out of the theatre room, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she does so.

 

Stopping in curiosity, Gen leans on the wall as she watches the events in the short distance up front unfold.

 

 

 

 

“Dr Turing!”, she calls as the fresh eyed young and _far_ too perky intern bounds up to her, “I'm so happy to meet you!” With her chirpy tone and still beaming enthusiastically, excitedly stretching out her hand, “thank you so much for this opportunity.”

 

Shaw only glares at the giddy intern, looking down at her outstretched arm and then back up and returning to the giddy intern's eyes, not returning the gesture, or giddy mood.

 

The intern's beam starts to fade as she shuffles awkwardly at the level of discomfort, which was only increasing as the seconds tick by.

 

Seeing this, another intern in the short distance behind them tries to scurry away, dropping his head quickly and turning around......

 

“You!” Shaw shouts over the giddy intern's shoulder to the scurrying one.

 

With his face turning white, and a grimace, the scurrying intern turns around, slowly, and walks towards Shaw.

 

“Yes, acting chief?” He hesitates, with a cross between a smile and a grimace.

 

“Take” as Shaw switches her gaze between the two, unamused, “your fellow crazy, and show her where to go” Shaw orders.

 

Upon the order, he turns to greet his fellow intern, and after a quick nod in acknowledge, he flicks his head for them both to run away, fast. To which they do, as they both scurry down the hallway as quick as possible and away from Shaw.

 

Still stoic in appearance, Shaw is laughing internally as she watches the bumbling duo run away, her amusement disturbed only by the laughing she hears behind her.

 

 

Shaking her head and walking up to Shaw, “Ma....” Gen greets as she tilts her head and smiles adoringly at Shaw, still laughing.

 

Turning to face Gen, “honey, did you get it?”

 

Looking at Shaw in surprise _'what?'_

 

“You better be coming home tonight, and with that honey.  And get your Mom some flowers!” Shaw threatens, “if you make me watch Root cry, I swear Gen...” As Shaw glares threateningly at her daughter.

 

Chuckling out loud and teasing, “and should these things come with a bee too?!”

 

Near snarling at Gen....

 

“Yes, Ma!” Gen drawls sarcastically as she drapes an arm around Shaw's shoulder, half embracing her, “I remember, it's Mom's birthday, I didn't forget. I will see you both tonight! Presents too,” before leaning down, “you know, you're not as scary as you think you are, Ma!” As Gen kisses Shaw on the cheek and walks away, spinning around only to show Shaw her beeping pager and mouth, 'gotta go!' Before spinning back into the direction she was walking.

 

Standing watching Gen walk down the hallway, _'when did she become so like Root?!'_

 

 

 


End file.
